


Леди и джентльмены

by LRRH



Category: Are You Being Served?
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Мистер Хамфриc решает, что мистеру Лукасу настало время научиться должным образом обходиться с дамами.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ladies and Gentlemen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161761) by [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles). 



Мистер Хамфрис был готов нанести решающий удар:

— Таким образом, сэр, вам даже повезло, что они кончились. Бледно-зелёный мало кому идёт. Вам к лицу совсем другая палитра, как подтвердит мой коллега, мистер Лукас, — он повернулся к вышеупомянутому. — Не так ли, мистер Лукас?

— Совершенно верно, мистер Хамфрис, — ответил тот, уделяя своё основное внимание пышной молодой покупательнице, которую за прилавком напротив обслуживала миссис Слокомб.

Мистер Хамфрис недовольно нахмурил брови и снова повернулся к своему клиенту:

— Вам куда больше подойдёт бледно-голубой, — мистер Хамфрис наклонился и вытащил из-под прилавка коробку. — К счастью, изделий такого цвета у нас полно.

Он вытащил из стопки, развернул и продемонстрировал покупателю лёгкий джемпер.

Тот с сомнением рассматривал товар:

— По-моему, великоват. Есть размеры поменьше?

— О нет, он сделан будто специально на вас, — ответил мистер Хамфрис. — Да и как иначе вы сможете надеть что-нибудь вниз при холодной погоде?

Он повернулся к мистеру Лукасу:

— Думаете, слишком широко в груди?

— В самый раз... идеально, — сказал мистер Лукас, так и не отведя глаз от молодой покупательницы.

— Да... — мистер Хамфрис повернулся обратно.

Покупатель рассматривал джемпер:

— Даже если ширина нормальная, не слишком ли он длинный?

— Мистер Лукас, что вы скажете о длине вещи?

Мистер Лукас наблюдал за тем, как покупательница в коротенькой юбке наклоняется над прилавком:

— Даст усадку при носке.

Брови мистера Хамфриса поднялись очень высоко.

— Ладно, беру, — решился покупатель.

— Прекрасный выбор, сэр, — мистер Хамфрис с улыбкой пробил чек, сложил джемпер в фирменный пакет и протянул покупателю.

Тот ещё раз неуверенно посмотрел на него и направился к лифтам. Покупательница миссис Слокомб тоже поднималась по ступенькам к лифтам, и внимание мистера Лукаса наконец вернулось к коллеге:

— Молодец, неплохие комиссионные.

— Не благодаря тебе, — мистер Хамфрис махнул рукой в сторону прилавка отдела женской одежды и строго посмотрел на мистера Лукаса. — Предполагается, что ты будешь сосредоточен на своей работе, а не на разглядывании покупательниц. Ты выглядел так, будто вот-вот начнёшь ей подмигивать и засвистишь вслед. И крикнешь: «Как насчёт _этого_ , красотка?».

Мистер Лукас вздохнул.

— Я же только смотрел. Это не запрещено.

— Это _непрофессионально_ , — возразил мистер Хамфрис. — И не забывай: я прекрасно знаю тебя и твоё «я только смотрю». Вчера я видел, как ты шлёпнул по заду секретаршу молодого мистера Грэйса. Я бы не допустил, чтобы кто-нибудь позволил себе такое с моей матерью.

Мистер Лукас усмехнулся:

— Конечно нет. Ты избил бы его своей сумочкой, не так ли?

Мистер Хамфрис послал коллеге укоризненный взгляд:

— Нет, я бы подержал мамину сумочку, пока она надаёт ему пощёчин... Послушай, ты уже не так молод, как тебе кажется. Такой простой и незамутнённый подход хорош, когда тебе семнадцать, но теперь тебе надо учиться быть джентльменом — учиться правильно ухаживать за женщинами: приглашения на свидания, обеды и ужины, танцы, — всё в таком духе.

Мистер Лукас фыркнул:

— Откуда у меня деньги на такие «ухаживания»? Я же работаю здесь!

— Это не обязательно должно быть что-то дорогое. Дело в демонстрации внимания, — мистер Хамфрис глубокомысленно похлопал мистера Лукаса по руке. — Послушай, давай сходим сегодня вечером куда-нибудь. Я приглашаю. Дам тебе пару советов.

— Ты-то? — с сомнением в голосе произнёс мистер Лукас.

— Да, я, — спокойно ответил на его взгляд мистер Хамфрис. — Вот увидишь: я помогу тебе во всём разобраться.

 ***

В восемь вечера они встретились у дверей довольно гламурного кабаре.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Хамфрис.

Мистер Лукас хотел зайти через главный вход, но мистер Хамфрис остановил его:

— Нет, мы пройдём через служебный.

Мистер Лукас нахмурил лоб, но последовал за мистером Хамфрисом к боковому входу, мимо швейцара, по длинному коридору, вниз и вверх по лестницам. В конечном итоге они оказались у барной стойки, за которой несколько дам в сверкающих нарядах готовились встречать посетителей.

— Мистер Хамфрис, — произнёс мистер Лукас, озираясь по сторонам, — Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но, кажется, мы пришли слишком рано. И ещё, я не мог не заметить, что _леди_ , работающие здесь, на самом деле — _джентльмены_.  
Мистер Хамфрис уверенно качнул головой.

— Леди всегда остаётся леди. Хотя, пожалуй, к _таким_ леди ты не привык. — Он помахал кому-то в зале и направился к столикам. — Я подумал, так тебе будет легче не отвлекаться и следить за своим поведением.

Они подошли к столику, за которым их ждала дама в роскошном одеянии.

— Здравствуй, Уилберфорс.

— Здравствуй, Жасмин, — тепло улыбнулся тот. — Мистер Лукас, это моя подруга Жасмин. Она любезно согласилась уделить нам немного своего времени перед открытием клуба, чтобы помочь тебе научиться вести беседу с дамой.

Жасмин улыбнулась мистеру Лукасу и подала ему руку:

— Рада познакомиться.

— Я тоже, — ответил мистер Лукас, несколько нервно улыбнувшись в ответ. — Какое... э... красивое на вас платье.

— Прекрасное начало, — просияла Жасмин. — Очевидно, вы человек со вкусом.

— Ну, я же работаю в «Универмаге братьев Грэйс», в отделе одежды, так что научился разбираться.

— Вот как?

— Конечно. Если чего-то у нас нет — значит, это самое модное.

Жасмин захихикала и показала ему на стул. Мистер Лукас сел напротив. Наступила неловкая пауза.

Мистер Хамфрис вздохнул:

— Ну же, мистер Лукас, у тебя так здорово получалось! Подумай, как бы ты повёл беседу при другом окружении?

— Ну... — протянул мистер Лукас. Он наклонился ближе к Жасмин, — как тебе матч в прошлое воскресенье?

— О, боже! Тот гол, это что-то невероятное! У вратаря не было ни шанса. Когда защита —

Мистер Хамфрис замахал руками:

— Нет и нет.

Жасмин нахмурила брови:

— Леди тоже интересуются футболом.

— Я знаю, но... — он многозначительно посмотрел на мистера Лукаса, — я просто думаю, что для начала стоит спросить, чем интересуется собеседница. _Может быть_ , она интересуется футболом, а может быть и нет.

Мистер Лукас слегка запаниковал:

— И что мне делать, если я не знаю ничего о том, что ей интересно?

— Тогда ты задаёшь ей вопросы, — ответил мистер Хамфрис. — Как на работе в нашем магазине...

Мистер Лукас поднял брови:

— В смысле, как когда мы игнорируем всё, что говорят покупатели и пытаемся подсунуть им всякий хлам?

— Не совсем... — мистер Хамфрис взглянул на часы. — Слушай, через пятнадцать минут начинается шоу. Я пока оставлю вас с Жасмин поболтать, а потом мы с тобой поужинаем и обсудим, как всё прошло.

Когда заведение распахнуло двери для посетителей и Жасмин ушла готовиться к выступлению, мистер Лукас пересел за столик к мистеру Хамфрису.

— Отлично. Давай устроим разбор полётов.

Мистер Лукас пожал плечами:

— Это обязательно? Мы с Жасмин поговорили о том, как провели прошлые выходные, потом про работу, потом про любимую музыку... В общем, неплохо поладили. Я бы даже сказал «подружились».

Мистер Хамфрис расцвёл:

— Вот видишь? Всё очень просто. Ведёшь себя с женщиной, как с человеком, и всё складывается наилучшим образом само собой,— он протянул мистеру Лукасу меню. — Выбирай, что хочешь. И пока мы ужинаем, попрактикуйся ещё — на мне. В смысле, представь, что я женщина, и говори со мной, как с мужчиной.

Мистер Лукас сосредоточенно сдвинул брови:

— Правильно. Сейчас.

— Скоро мы тебя отучим от вредных привычек, — подбодрил его мистер Хамфрис.

 ***

Несколькими днями позже мистер Хамфрис снова заглянул в кабаре. Он прошёл за кулисы и постучался в дверь общей гримёрной.

— Войдите, — раздался голос Жасмин.

Мистер Хамфрис с улыбкой заглянул внутрь.

— О, Уилберфорс!

Жасмин улыбнулась ещё шире, когда увидела букет в его руках.

Мистер Хамфрис отдал ей цветы:

— В благодарность за то, что поговорила с мистером Лукасом.

Жасмин протестующе подняла ладонь:

— Это мелочи, правда. Дик — очаровательный парень, особенно когда старается думать. На самом деле, он и сегодня здесь. И... — вдруг Жасмин в нерешительности остановилась. — О. Возможно, мне не стоило говорить тебе это.

Мистер Хамфрис прищурился:

— Почему? Надеюсь, он ведёт себя как джентльмен?

Жасмин смущённо улыбнулась:

— Ну, я не могу сказать, что он был джентльменом _весь_ прошлый вечер...

— Так! — Мистер Хамфрис развернулся и решительно направился к двери. — Я с ним поговорю! ... Прошу прощения, мадам, — он отодвинул в сторону элегантную леди в мятно-зелёном платье, которая столкнулась с ним на пороге гримёрной.

В коридоре его окликнул знакомый голос:

— Мистер Хамфрис, это же я!

Мистер Хамфрис медленно оглянулся. Позади стояла леди в зелёном.

— _Мистер Лукас?_

— Да, — слабо улыбнулся тот и кивнул на Жасмин. — Когда мы в первый раз разговаривали, я рассказал ей, что мне не хватает денег на достойные свидания... и Жасмин устроила меня сюда на пол-ставки... подрабатывать официанткой.

Мистер Хамфрис продолжал во все глаза смотреть на мистера Лукаса.

— Знаешь, — сказал он в конце концов, — ты полон сюрпризов.

Он опять окинул взглядом мистера Лукаса с ног до головы.

— Никогда бы не поверил, что светло-зелёный тебе идёт... но теперь ты меня действительно убедил.

**Author's Note:**

> благодарю за бетинг прекрасную Прекрасное_далеко ^ ^


End file.
